Get Out
Get Out is a 2017 film starring Daniel Kaluuya, Allison Williams, Bradley Whitford, Caleb Landry Jones, Stephen Root and Catherine Keener, directed and written by Jordan Peele and produced by Jason Blum, Edward H. Hamm Jr., Sean McKittrick and Peele. Plot African-American photographer Chris Washington reluctantly agrees to meet the family of his Caucasian girlfriend, Rose Armitage. At the house in upstate New York, Rose's brother Jeremy and their parents, neurosurgeon Dean and hypnotherapist Missy, make disconcerting comments about African-American people. Chris witnesses strange behavior from the estate's African-American workers: housekeeper Georgina and groundskeeper Walter. When he is unable to sleep, Missy pressures Chris into a hypnotherapy session to cure his smoking addiction. In a trance, he expresses guilt over the death of his mother in a hit-and-run when he was a child, and sinks into a void Missy calls the "Sunken Place". The next morning, he assumes the encounter was a dream, but cigarettes now repulse him. Georgina unplugs his phone, draining his battery, though she claims it was an accident. Dozens of wealthy Caucasian people arrive for the Armitages' annual get-together. They express admiration for Chris's physique and for African-American figures such as Tiger Woods. Jim Hudson, a blind art dealer, takes particular interest in Chris's photography skills. Chris meets another African-American man, Logan King, who behaves strangely and is married to a much older Caucasian woman. Chris calls his friend, TSA agent Rod Williams, about the strange behavior at the house. Chris tries to inconspicuously photograph Logan, but when his flash goes off accidentally, Logan becomes hysterical, shouting at Chris to "get out". The others restrain him and Dean claims Logan had an epileptic seizure. Away from the house, Chris convinces Rose that they should leave. Meanwhile, Dean holds an auction with a photo of Chris, which Hudson wins. Rod recognizes "Logan" as Andre Hayworth, who has been missing for months. Suspecting a conspiracy, Rod goes to the police, but they deride him. While Chris packs to leave, he finds photos of Rose in prior relationships with African-American people, including peculiarly enough Walter and Georgina, contradicting her claim that Chris is her first African-American boyfriend. He tries to leave the house, but Rose and her family block him. He attacks Jeremy, but Missy hypnotizes him again. Chris awakens strapped to a chair in the basement. In a video presentation, Rose's grandfather Roman explains that the family transplants the brains of Caucasian people into African-American bodies; the consciousness of the host remains in the Sunken Place, conscious but powerless. Hudson tells Chris he wants his body for Chris's sight and artistic talents. Chris plugs his ears with cotton stuffing pulled from the chair padding, obstructing the hypnosis. When Jeremy comes to fetch him for the surgery, Chris knocks him out, then impales Dean with the antlers of a deer mount. Dean knocks over a candle, which sets fire to the operating room. After killing Missy and Jeremy, Chris drives away in Jeremy's car, but hits Georgina. Remembering his mother's death, he carries Georgina into the car, not realizing she is possessed by Rose's grandmother Marianne. She attacks him and he crashes, killing her. Rose apprehends him with Walter, who is possessed by Roman. Chris uses the flash on his phone to temporarily neutralize Roman, allowing Walter to regain control of his body. Walter takes Rose's rifle, shoots her in the stomach, and then shoots himself. Chris begins to strangle Rose, but cannot bring himself to kill her. Rod arrives and rescues Chris, leaving Rose bleeding on the road. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:February 2017 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:Japanese films